


the sharpest pleasures

by ornategrip



Series: Kink Me [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleplay, dubcon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe, on his knees, before his king. Renard takes what he wants.</p>
<p>Role-play dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sharpest pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Renard and Monroe are role-playing Royalty/Serf so it plays out like dubcon until the end.
> 
> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/3689.html?thread=1594985#cmt1594985) on the grimm kink meme.
> 
> Title taken from a quote from the Marquis de Sade.

The Blutbad was on his knees, which as far as Renard was concerned was exactly where he belonged. He stepped into the room and the Blutbad’s eyes flickered towards him, his body shifting restlessly on his knees. His hands rested on his kneecaps, his head bowed in subservience but his shoulders were a tense angry line. His fingers were long and graceful, clenching open and shut as if they wanted to commit violence. 

His pose said submission, said deference but his eyes were defiant, filled with anger and insolence. 

Renard didn’t care what he _felt_ , as long as he bowed and scraped his belly on the ground before his king. He strode forward, grabbed the Blutbad’s hair and pulled his head back. His throat was long and lovely, his beard doing nothing to hide its lines.

Those angry eyes glared up at him and he smiled mirthlessly.

“Monroe, correct? You owe me tribute.”

Monroe wolfed out, snarling and Renard just pulled harder at his hair, making him come off his knees slightly. The Blutbad whined, Renard tightening his grip ever so slightly and then Monroe subsided, turning human.

“What do you want?” he gritted out and Renard tilted his head to one side, eyed the man intently. “Money?”

That made Renard laugh, a sharp, low sound.

“I have plenty of money.” he said, uncurling his fingers from Monroe’s hair and trailing it across his cheek. When Renard clasped Monroe’s jaw, he jerked it out from his fingers, turning his face away. “I think I may want something... more personal, from you.”

Monroe snapped back to face him, eyes wide, shock flashing through them before he scowled and made to stand. Renard shoved him back down, his knees hitting the floor with a thump.

“Don’t forget whom you kneel before.”

Monroe snarled again, eyes flashing red but had enough sense not to wolf out again. His Regent would only put up with so much insubordination. Renard combed casual fingers through his hair, petting him like one would pet a domesticated animal.

Ah, but he was Weider, was he not? So, very domesticated after all.

He grabbed his jaw again, thumb running along his chin and then sweeping up to stroke Monroe’s lower lip. The Blutbad glowered but otherwise didn’t move. Good. He was intelligent, at least, picking up so quickly on who held all the cards. It made Renard smile, an amused twitch of his lips. Domesticated and well-trained. Perhaps next time Renard would put him on a leash.

With one hand Renard undid his fly, pushed his trousers and underwear just low enough to pull out his half-hard cock. He held it out to Monroe.

“Suck it.” he said, voice silky cold and Monroe opened his mouth, even as he glared up at Renard. 

Renard fed his cock in, inch by careful inch before sliding back out. His dick was a little wet now and he rubbed the head around Monroe’s lips, traced the outline of his mouth with it. The rough hairs of Monroe’s beard tickled at him, adding an extra layer of sensation. He sighed, dropping his hand from the base of his cock as Monroe wrapped his lips around the head and suckled.

“You’re good at this.” he murmured, gently pistoning his hips in and out. “Something you do often, hmm?”

A human canine scrapped against his length, just this side of painful and quickly enough it could be called an accident. It made Renard bite back a wince but oh, it had been worth it to see the darkening in the Blutbad’s eyes, that blood-red saturation of color.

He threaded the fingers of both hands into Monroe’s hair and directed him into the rhythm he wanted, tipping his head back as he used the Blutbad for his own pleasure. Monroe took him easily, mouth opening and he _was_ good at this. So very good and Renard had half a mind to praise him some more but had a feeling the Blutbad wouldn’t take it in the spirit it was given.

Instead he clenched tighter at the hair tangled in his fingers, worked himself into that warm, sweet mouth, breath coming in heavy. He was close, already so close, so turned on by having Monroe on his knees. He was perfection like this, submitting but never truly submissive.

He pulled out, rubbed his wet cock along Monroe’s cheek, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as the Blutbad turned his head to try to capture him into his mouth. He pushed forward so Monroe had to mouth at his balls, rubbed himself against Monroe’s beard and repressed a shudder.

Perfect.

He slid his cock back into Monroe’s mouth, once again controlling the pace. For a few minutes he worked the rhythm, Renard pulling Monroe’s head forward at the same time he thrust in with his hips. Monroe was being docile enough, which was suspicious in its own right and only made his pleasure keener. Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before he attempted to change the game.

He groaned as Monroe pulled back, fought the pressure of Renard’s hands so he could play with the head, press a sly tongue underneath. Renard let him have his little rebellion, it all ended with him pleasing Renard so who cared? He panted as Monroe tongued the head, before bobbing back down to take him deep.

He widened his stance as the pleasure became overwhelming, the fingers tangled in his hair no longer guiding Monroe but merely helping Renard stay on his feet. Renard could feel his orgasm coming, tapped once, twice against Monroe’s left ear. Monroe simply sucked him hard, took him deeper, his hands coming up to tug his pants even lower, one big hand coming up to press at that spot behind his balls.

It was unexpected, made him curse, Monroe’s eyes crinkling it what was obviously a smirk. Smug bastard. Just for that, Renard pulled his hair hard enough to hurt and Monroe’s eyes narrowed even as he continued sucking. Then his hand shifted, one long finger probing at his ass and rubbing at his hole.

Renard came, shoved in as deep as he could go, Monroe swallowing all around him. When he was done, Monroe’s hands on his hip and leg to help hold him up, he straightened as best he could. Monroe licked him clean gently and then Renard tucked himself away with faintly shaking hands. 

Monroe sat back, wiping at his mouth.

“You have so many kinks I don’t know what to do with you.” he said, thread of affection running underneath the snark. Renard smiled at him weakly, still recovering from his orgasm.

“You seem to figure it out.”

He held out his hand and Monroe snorted, ignoring it and climbing to his feet on his own power. His erection was pushing hard at the fly of his pants and Renard quirked a brow, ran his hand over the bulge just to see Monroe shudder.

“Guess it’s time I take care of you?”

As Monroe crowded him against the wall, mouth already worrying at his neck, Renard briefly considered mentioning that Monroe had his own plethora of kinks as well. But then Monroe pressed his teeth to his vulnerable throat, sending a frisson of pleasure down his spine, he decided to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
